


Protect and Serve

by Smithy_Crystal



Series: How The Mighty Have Fallen [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, But deviates, Fallen!John, Kind of follows the series, M/M, Out of Character, Pride!John, Sherlock's an idiot, Violence, WIP, Wingfic, case!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithy_Crystal/pseuds/Smithy_Crystal
Summary: John is Pride, and he has a mission; He must protect the fractured soul of Lucifer which now reside among the living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I am here to provide a story not an opinion on belief or religion.  
> I am not here to offend or degrade or down play anything.

At the very beginning, before life itself, there were two beings, two brothers as it were, created by a higher being than themselves called Grandfather. The two brothers would bicker constantly, always out doing the other in creation, art ans design, imagination; call it what you will. They were always at it. Grandfather had created a vast and ever expanding invention. In which he positioned the boys around what he had called the Milky Way. A small corner of His very own invention, and bound them there in the hopes that the two brothers would get along. Eternity is a very long time after all.

 

Upon the third planet called Earth, the brothers would continue their very competition, sibling rivalry. Or just the annoyance of the other. One, whom we shall name God, thought himself a higher being than the other, Lorded himself over all others, called himself The almighty. He was the oldest of the two, created first, he thought himself without flaws. Yet there was no life to Lord over, so he created a Garden of pure perfection. A one in which he thought would rival that of Grandfather's invention. He then created life within the Garden in which he could control, Lord over and love. His brother, whom we shall name Lucifer, the second one created with an actual name that can be pronounced, became a little jealous He wanted his brother's love and admiration, it's what he had always wanted. So he created life on the planet named Earth. It was a barren place, volcanic and a complete mess. So his creatures he created fitted right in. he named them dinosaurs.

 

Grandfather had came to check on them from His own domain and saw that his two boys were further apart than they had been before, it broke Him a little, but he refused for them to see. He became proud of both the creations set before him, but more so in the idea of life on the planet below. He was fixated on the various creations Lucifer had made, and God became jealous When Grandfather left to his own domain once more, God sent a devastating rock to Earth, destroying the life as it was. Lucifer was beyond angry and went about plotting revenge as God took it upon himself to make Earth habitable for his own creation.

 

Lucifer saw his chance with the Garden, and he poisoned it. The plant life and the animals, he poisoned. Them all. God saw the devastation to his Garden, his haven, and he became furious. Before a full out war broke out, Grandfather returned and brought them back to his domain as punishment. He will force them to get along, even if it took eternity.

 

But it was futile. The brothers had broken the trust of the other and they would never be able to mend their fractured kinship, and so when returned to their own domain, they separated God went with his friends, Lucifer returned to his own. Grandfather was so full of sorrow, the tears he shed he captured, molded and created souls for the planet his two angels had fallen in love with. He went there and he watched as the souls took life of their own and Earth flourished But there was a problem, the bodies did not last forever and the souls would be released with no where to go. Some had been tarnished too much by hatred, others tarnished too much by kindness and Grandfather came up with an idea. He separated the souls and he fixed his son's creations. He repaired God's Garden and placed in the souls of the kind. He repaired Lucifer's Landscaped and placed in the souls of the damned. He returned to his boys and gave them both their own domain to control. He gave them a kingdom and the Earth. But there was a rule, they could not force the souls to be damned or to be kind, but they could suggest and allow the souls to make their decision. Free Will could not be broken. The angels agreed.

 

But they were not sent alone. Lucifer and his seven closest allies went with him, God took his gang of angels and went to His Garden, and life on Earth flourished, and yet, the souls did not know or have an incline about there destined places. Therefore Grandfather sent in his own soul to light the way. God had won on the suggestion of that soul and Jesus walked the Earth, giving life to God's word and damning he work of Lucifer.

 

Lucifer was outraged and a war ensured among the brothers, a war that John will never forget. It was bloody, it was horrendous, but the pride that sung in his veins made him feel alive. His black feathered wings giving him flight, the sword in his grasp that took down the enemy that dared get close to his brothers and sisters, or dared to get close to his Leader, his friend, his brethren. Then Michael, the closest friend of God, struck John down with a sword of his own, made from God's own light, holy light it was called among the Garden dwellers. It burn John's Left shoulder, scarred his soul and sent him hurtling into the deepest depths of Hell. Lucifer followed, ready to catch John to break the fall, to repair any damage done. The six of his friends all followed not long after, all returning to Hell and saw Lucifer as he cradled a limp John in his arms. The sorrow that escaped him drifted through the dimensions and broke his soul, bringing forth Grandfather once more.

 

“No more shall this continue!” The voice boomed and Lucifer and God had both vanished, John limp in the depths of Hell, his brethren and friends surrounding him with the screams of the damned echoing around them, the fires of Hell withering to almost nothing, the garden above withering without the light of God. The end was near.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John had walked the Earth for a very long time, keeping his eyes and ears open for any updates on the dealings in Hell. It had somehow befallen onto him to keep the place running in the absence of their Master. That was how the others had seen him, the demons among the Angels of Hell. Demons were the lower level of existence in Hell, the ones that Lucifer had created to deliver the torture of souls, to deliver each individual Hell to each individual soul. It was just how it all worked, but it was not running as smoothly in the absence of his friend. After a thousand years on Earth, John returned to Hell for a better update. Something was stirring in the darkness and he needed to be there to at least try to still the uprising.

 

“John.” Came a voice from behind him as he came through the gates. He smiled and turned, his hand out ready to welcome his brethren.

 

“Bill,” John replied, taking the other's arm in greeting.

 

“Must you really. We are home, at least call me by my given name, rather than that of the Earthly plain.” Bill spoke with soft tones, knowing that they will get under John's skin, making him feel warm and safe.

 

“If you prefer, Lust.” John winked, his pride shielding him from the full effects. He did allow lust to have some triumph though. What is the point in sin if you cannot indulge every now and again. “The living have given us a name. For us seven. Some call us The Fallen. Other's call us The Seven Deadly Sins.” John grinned and walked along side his Brethren, entering deeper into hell were the shadows were shaking. They picked up the others along the way.

 

“Now that I do like. Deadly sins that is.” Lust replied with a grin of his own, his wings extending behind him as the Seven walked to the very heart of Hell.

 

They remained quiet as they studied the shaking shadows as they pulsed with more power by the second. John was on edge, his should twitching as it normally would when he thought danger was near. Or when a heavenly angel was close, the Holy Light burning in his Hell Fire veins. He stiffened and winced, taking his sword in hand and the other's followed suit. No one spoke as the shadows pulsed and shook, until a high pitched screech echoed around them, bringing John's brethren to their knees in pain. John shook with the strength it took to remain standing. And just as fast as it had came, the sound was gone, the shadows were still and there in the centre of it all stood Lucifer, in all his demonic glory.

 

“You utter bastard!” John hissed but seethed his sword as he stepped towards his friend, shaking his head. Lucifer stood tall, his black silk wings expanding behind him, his halo of fire burning, his eyes twinkling. He took John in his arms and smiled.

 

“You're alive!” he breathed and hugged him. John stiffened but did not move away. Once Lucifer released him, he turned to his Brethren.

 

“Please, leave us for a moment.” John asked. The other's nodded and were gone in a blink of an eye. John turned his gaze to Lucifer, folded his arms and frowned. “Five and a half thousand Earth years.” Was all he said.

 

“Oh. What did I miss?” Was the reply. John laughed and relaxed a little, what else would he expect from the king of hell anyway.

 

“Well, Lust had saved me when you vanished. I have the Holy Light in my veins. Hell Fire cannot burn it out, but it does enough to keep me breathing. Earth has carried on regardless. You have many names, just as much as we do. Satan, the Devil and the like. Us, we are the Fallen or the Seven Deadly Sins. Also, the war has ended between us and the heavenly guard. We are back to soul collecting as it used to be. No direct involvement, only suggestion. Hell is alive once more and people are actually terrified of the judgement of the damned.” John spoke as they walked, knowing the others were in shadow, awaiting to be called upon if needed. “Souls have even been twisted enough and entered demonic status, which is good. A few have escaped over the years, but we always fetch them back. All but one.” John stiffened and sighed softly. “He refuses to return and he evades us at every turn, even Heaven cannot get a hold of him.”

 

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “He will return, if only to try for the throne once more. He knows what he needs to take control, which is why I need you, Pride.” They stopped and John raised an eye brow as he looked around and noticed where they have ended up. “I broke when I thought I lost you.” His hand was gentle against John's cheek. “My closest and loyal companion. I lost a piece of my soul to the land of the living, Grandfather has ensure me that one of my own can find it, and return it to me. But I want you to protect him, let him live out his days in the living, so that he can return to my side as my son.”

 

John sighed and brought his hand up to pinch at his nose in frustration. “So Grandfather had taken you away to tell you that you broke your soul? Seems a tad bit far fetched to me.”

 

“No. Grandfather took me and my brother away for a punishment. He took me to one side and explained what had happened to me, but I am afraid God over heard and is plotting to destroy the soul in some attempt to protect his Garden, I don't know. We have been forbidden to contact one another.” Lucifer sighed and looked out across the gaping cavern, Hell fire burning freely below.

 

“Sibling rivalry at its finest.” John looked upwards. “I bet he's scared in-case your soul enters The Garden and somehow defining Grandfather once more and that would mean the end of this existence.”

 

“That is correct. Which is why I need you back up there, protect him from the heavenly guard and ensure he has a long life. Ensure his soul for damnation, so he can sit at my side.” With that Lucifer gave John a shove and he was falling, flying and burning all at the same time. Damn the Devil, were his last thoughts as he fell to earth.

 


	3. Chapter 3

John woke with a start, covered in a cold sweet, his breathing coming in short and fast, a hand raising to his aching chest. First, he was actually breathing in the air of the living, he felt his heart beating beneath his hand and his body was responding to a fight or flight stimuli. Lucifer had sent John to the living, and simulated him actually being alive. The bastard!

 

John calmed his breathing and his raising heart with ease that he wasn't sure he had, or had known about, but he focused on what it was that startled him. Suddenly the memories came flooding at him, false memories of a false man who was shot and invalided home from war in Afghanistan. John sighed again and moved to sit at the edge of the bed he was lying on. He knew the names of things, knew where he was and that he was, in some way, alive. It terrified him for a second, until his black, feathered wings came in existence and his sword resting against his hip gave him comfort. Alive, and yet still damned and still Pride. John ran a hand through his damp hair and looked about the dreadful bedsit.

 

“Great. Give me a life of a depressed, suicidal, invalided army doctor.” John muttered to no one in particular and went to make a cup of tea. His body fill with movements and memories he shouldn't have, but still he enjoyed and savoured the taste. What a time to be alive. Which is condescending considering he is a bored adrenaline junky in need of a fix.

 

Once his morning ritual was over, he left the bedsit clutching onto a cane as he staggered about, getting used to the feeling of being alive and having the Living see him, and still avoid him. Lucifer was very thorough in his work, John had an identity and a psychiatrist, family and long lost friends. It was strange to know these things but never having once experienced them. But all that was to change as he walked, or rather limped, through the park.

 

“John?” Came a voice but he ignored it and staggered on. It wasn't for him anyway. “John Watson?”

 

That made him stop and turn, his mind reminding him that yes, this is now his identity for his new job. But who was to say he couldn't indulge, just as a chubby built man came and held out his hand. “Mike. Mike Stamford, we went to Barts together?” John shook the man's hand and forced a smile.

 

“Yes, of course.” John replied, eyeing up the man before him, allowing his own power delve into the Living's veins. Giving him a small sense of pride at finding an old friend, even though they have never met. Lucifer has definitely outdone himself to alter the mind of the Living just for his own gain. Well, then again, this was Lucifer. John sighed and forced himself to listen to the man and took up the offer of coffee and a chat.

 

“Can't afford London on a pension.” John found himself saying.

 

“And you can't bare to be anywhere else?” Mike had answered with a smug grin. “Why don't you find a flat share?” he offered.

 

“Who would want to share a flat with me?” A broken solider but also an Angel of Hell? What is Lucifer thinking!?

 

“You're the second person to say that to me today.” Mike replied, again with a smug grin. John shifted a little, pouring in some more pride on the man. After all, Lucifer doesn't do something for nothing he supposed.

 

“Who was the first?” John asked. Maybe this was where he was supposed to go, it wasn't as if Lucifer gave him a picture or anything. Although, he did get the feeling of urgency. John stood with the man and followed him, casually looking around. He could not only the living, but he saw one or two of his Brethren flying about, and a few angels here and there. He saw the Light of Heaven and Hell swirl around the park before him and he sighed with content. He may be among the Living but he was not actually alive. Not in their sense any way.

 

John entered the room in which Mike had led them once they had entered the hospital, John walking behind, pulling up memories in order to agree with Mike on his musing or to actually know what he was talking about. Once in the room, John looked around, “it's a bit different from my day,” he said in a form of conversation. But it was the truth, John had been around a few times even before Lucifer had planted memories, he had realised. He has a fascination with the Living anatomy, but also, nurses and doctors where easy to manipulate with pride. After all, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Then John felt it before he saw it, the magnetic pull. He looked up to see a man with black curls, and an aura of which he had only seen once and that was with Lucifer. This is the man he is supposed to protect, and share a flat apparently. Even as the man spoke a mile a minute, leaving John gaping in awe.

 

“The name's Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221B Baker Street,” He winked and was gone.

 

“Yes. He's always like that.” Mike looked smug, and John was still gaping in awe. What the bloody fuck had just happened!

 

It was a few hours when John returned to his bedsit and sat with a sigh against the bed. His head rested in his hand as he shivered, thinking through everything that had happened to him that day. It was strange, this Holmes bloke knew everything about him, the life that Lucifer had provided to him, but it was impossible. He may have the signs, but he had never lived that life. It was unreal.

"So, what do you think?" Came the question and john jerked upright at the sound. There he was, the Devil himself in this dank and dingy bedsit. Obviously wearing the skin of the living, Harry by the looks of things. Again John frowned. how can he recognise a sister that he didn't have.

 

"Seriously? You're asking me that now?" John seethed. "I'm an invalided war veteran and you soul is a complete moron, but impressive all the same. How the Hell did you manage to pull this off?"

 

Lucifer smirked, "well, I couldn't very well give yo a boring life can I? Sherlock would never have accepted you as a flat mate if you were boring. You should look him up. Science of Deduction. He is rather clever." Lucifer chucked just as the sky outside darkened. "Oh my, I have over stayed my welcome. Cannot have London fall now can we?" With that, Lucifer, or rather Harry had vanished, leaving John alone just as thunder rumbled outside. John growled and sat to check up on the website. Might as well delve into his role now anyway.

 


	4. Chapter 4

John found himself outside of the flat that Sherlock had provided to him not too long ago. After absorbing the website, he found himself more intrigued by the man. It did seem rather impossible, but then again, Sherlock did just rip him apart back at the lab and basically told him his life story that he had never lived. It was a strange feeling really, and John was intrigued to say the least.

 

He went to knock against the door, but a noise behind him made him pull back.

 

“Hello” came Sherlock's voice and John smirked a little as he turned to face the taller man. There was an angel just behind him, whispering in Sherlock's ear to the right, but John court the sight of Bill to left, if only for a second before he vanished. John was certain Bill bloody winked at him the wanker.

 

“Ah, Mister Holmes.” John held out his hand, turning his smirk into a soft smile. “Prime spot this, must be expensive?”

 

“Sherlock, please.” Sherlock was returning a smile, his eyes dilating if only slightly but covered by the hint of confusion. “The Land Lady, Mrs Hudson is giving me a special deal.” Sherlock reach to open the door of 221 baker street, John followed. “I ensured her husband's execution. Terrible man.”

 

With both the boys inside, an older woman came from the flat below, all smiles and her soul was shining. If that was possible, John stiffened. Even he knows when a soul has been claimed by heaven and knows when to back down. So he did, but he slipped into his living behaviour and offered a hand as Sherlock made his way up the stairs.

 

“Mrs Hudson, the land lady I assume?” John smiled one of his winning smiles.

 

“Yes dear.” she answered and shook his hand then led him up the stairs. “There are two rooms if you'll be needing them.” She said conversationally as John entered into the flat behind her, still clutching on the cane.

 

“Of course we'd be needed two?” John answered a little too quickly and he could've sworn Sherlock looked a little deflated. Fucking Bill!

 

“Oh don't worry, we get all sorts around here. Mrs Turner next door has married ones.” Mrs Hudson shrugged and then turned to Sherlock. “oh Sherlock, the mess you made!” She scowled but with a hint of a laugh John noticed.

 

He took in the room and made to sit in the chair closest to the kitchen. “This is very nice. Very nice in deed.”

 

“Of course, which is why I went a head and moved in.” Sherlock answered and moved toward the window. John frowned softly and shrugged.

 

“what of these suicides then Sherlock? Three, exactly the same. I would have thought this would be right up your street.2 Mrs Hudson answered as she returned to the sitting room, after clearing up a little of the mess in the kitchen. Judging by the acidic smell, John was sure he did not want to know what was going on in there.

 

“Four.” Sherlock replied just as the room filled with blue flashing lights, soon followed by some footsteps on the stairs, and just like that both Sherlock and John were in a taxi, heading towards a crime scene. John's heart hammered with excitement. At last, something he could sink his teeth into.

The taxi ride was silent for the most part, and John was sure he could ask about Sherlock but he wasn't sure how to. Being an Angel of Hell for over a millennia and he was not sure how to talk to the man who houses a part of the Devil's soul. This was ridiculous.

 

“you have questions.” Sherlock broke the silence for him.

 

“Yes, why are the police consulting you for a murder? They don't normally consult matures.” John asked, it wasn't what he wanted to know but it was a start.

 

“I'm a private detective, the police consult me when they are out of their depth. Which is always. And as for armature,” he paused, as if the word was acid on his very tongue, “you were shocked when I asked Afghanistan or Iraq.”

 

“Yes, how did you know?” John asked, excitement singing in his veins.

 

“I didn't know, I saw.” And Sherlock began rattling of his deductions, again at lightening speed, leaving John staring wide eyed and fascinated.

 

“Wow!. That was brilliant.” he answered in an awed whisper.

 

“That's not what people normally say, they just tend to tell me to piss off. Or slap me.” Sherlock replied.

 

They both watched each other for a second and giggled.

 

“Although, there is one thing.” John said as they climbed out of the taxi and headed towards the crime scene in question. Sherlock looked to John and raised an eye brow, John just smiled. He could tell the man everything, and yet be thrown into one of those padded rooms these people like so much. That didn't quite appeal to him so he fixated on another point Sherlock had gotten wrong. “Harry is short for Harriet She's my sister.” With a smug grin and leaving Sherlock a step behind, John headed to the police tape.

 

"What are yo doing here?" Asked the police woman on the other side of the tape, her soul already corrupted by another of his Brethren. John just smiled politely and went to answer, but Sherlock replied instead.

 

"Ah Donovan. We're here to see the victim if you please." Sherlock grinned, actually grinned. The woman shivered and allowed them to pass.

it was another three minuets and the admission of an affair before they entered the room in which a female was lying dead on the ground, wearing an alarming amount of pink.

John looked around as the officers left them to it, and he shifted a little uncomfortably. Something wasn't right, the air smelled of Hell Fire, but no trace of a demon. John hobbled towards the woman lying on the floor and checked her over at Sherlock's request, feigning a doctor's point of view when all he was looking for was trace of possession. There was none.

Then Sherlock was off again, spouting affairs and shouting about a suit case. Ignoring the calving into the floor boards, Sherlock was off in a hurry, leaving John behind to find his own way home. he was not expecting to be picked up by an all black Mercedes and driven to the back end of nowhere as he was returning home.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

John entered the car without fuss. He didn't really have a choice anyway, and he didn't really pick up too much of a threat from the anonymous caller, and to be honest? John was rather excited and intrigued Such an adrenaline junkie that he was, always jumping head first into any danger it seems. Yet, the true danger did not show itself until John had actually sat himself in the car, beside a seemingly ordinary and board living female. Although, when John had a deeper look he stiffened.

 

“Hi,” he said for nothing better to do. “My name's John.” He proceeded with caution. “Yours?”

 

The female didn't look up from her device, “Erm. Anthea.” she settled on.

 

“That's not your real name is it?” John asked with a soft smirk, never taking his eyes from her as the car drove on slowly to an unknown destination. It took her a second before she finally lifted her eyes to him, widened them a fraction and rested her gaze back against the gadget in her hand.

 

“No, but John is not your true name either.” Anthea spoke softly, eyes fixated on the tiny screen in front of her.

 

“Well, it is and it isn't. Depends on who you ask.” John shrugged and began staring out the window, watching the world go by. “I cannot touch you if that's what you are worried for. You soul is claim by the one who fathered you. An angel and a Living, what is this dimension coming to.” John muttered and shook his head.

 

“Humans, people. Men, women, children.” Anthea offered quickly. “People would call you crazy if they heard such tone.”

 

“And I also assume the man I am about to meet knows nothing of your true nature?” John didn't look towards her, if he could sense her true nature, it was only certain she would know his own. Maybe not rank, but his own dimension as it were.

 

“Of course not!” Anthea hissed. “he's atheist at best. Logical and scientific. He wouldn't believe in Angels if one hit him over the head with their wings. So I think you'd be safe demon.” Anthea finished as the car came to a halt

 

John stopped only a second as he went to step out of the car, he turned to face her with a smirk enough to make Lucifer shiver. “I'm no Demon Anthea, but an Angel of Hell, some folk around here like to call me a deadly sin.”

 

With that he left, slamming the door behind him and walked on. Ahead of him a man stood, leaning against an umbrella of all things, a chair in the centre of what appears to be an underground garage.

 

There was something oddly familiar about him.

 

“Ah, Doctor Watson.” He said in greeting, and then it hit him. But he made sure his face was blank.

“Why don't you take a seat?” Umbrella Man offered, pointing said umbrella towards the seat.

 

“I think I'll stand thanks.” John answered, his voice as cold as ice, leaning hard against his cane. “I do have a phone you know. You could have called. On my phone.” John glared, but not really putting too much effort behind it.

 

“You've been walking around for quite some time Doctor Watson, your leg must be aching you. Please. Take a seat.” Again, the three piece umbrella man offered. John shifted but said nothing. He was faced with a man who appeared to get his own way all the time, his veins sung with pride and envy. A little sloth in there some where. Greed and a hint of lust. Gluttony and by god so full of Wrath, but under control, all of them under control. This man was the full package, all of his brethren having shot and a taste. Politician then, they were the easiest. But with such control, this man must be of high importance, so many pies and so little fingers, John thought.

 

“I said I'm fine.” John answered with his captain tone. Best not underestimate this git. Even though John knew were the soul was destined to end up, he was sure Lucifer would have a place for such a controlled being. He knew someone else like that, and John knew his first instincts were right, especially when the man began his musing if his and Sherlock's relationship. Offering him money indeed, not that John, nor Sherlock for that matter, would ever need it. John had decline with a smug grin and left in the same car that had brought him there, not looking back.

 

-0-

 

John made it back to the flat, after of course stopping by his dingy bedsit, obviously under the pretense of picking up his mortal weapon, but to leave a message for his boss, so to speak. Or rather, his mortal sister, seeing how Lucifer tends to have the worst ever sense of humor. Although he thinks it's hilarious.

 

“How goes you Brethren.” Came Bill's voice as he smirks coming into full existence. His frame hardening, even the Living would be able to see him now, but not his true nature, that it always kept hidden.

 

John stiffens, then relaxes in an instant, “prick!” He seethed, but hi heart slowing, his hand clutching tightly to his chest. He has not yet gotten used to such a simple act of a heart beating between his ribs. “Did you have to?” He raised a hand to silence the other, “never mind. Forget I asked. On another topic, just stay away from Sherlock would you. You know the rules.” John hissed.

 

Bill just laughed. “Ah, but the big old boss man gave me a free pass, only the once. I just planted the idea.” Bill shrugged. “He's most certainly your type. Tall, handsome, smart and not boring.”

 

John blushed a little the shook it off, the very idea that his now flatmate would ever .. It's ridiculous. “Knock it off Bill. You're not cupid. I've met a cupid and you are most certainly not him, her. Them.” John answered as he got his stuff together in a duffel bag. No matter what, he's definitely moving in with Sherlock now.

 

“Maybe not the Heavenly kind my dear Brethren.” Bill sighed and moved to rest a hand to John's right shoulder, knowing that the other pains him every so often. “But head my words. Sherlock is no emotional man, he has no idea what emotions are other than the factual chemical analysis of it all. Don't get too involved. As a brother, I am here to warn you. I care for you. Plus, I can't be bothered to train another to take your place if you were to fall further than that of any Angel.” With that, bill vanished and John sighed. He will head Bill's warning, but still. His phone chimed with a text from Sherlock, and he went running, as always.

 


End file.
